ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
SuperSaiyanKrillin's Power Levels for Dbz
I've decided to make my own power levels. They might vary from your opinion, but these are what I think the power levels are. If their power level is told the saga before and it hasn't changed, I'm not going to post it. Vegeta Saga Early Dragon Ball #Raditz-1,200 #Goku-1,324 #Piccolo-1,440 #Gohan-1,500 After Training #Krillin-2,000 #Tien-2,000 #Gohan-2,500 #Piccolo-2,500 #Chioatzu-2,000 #Yajirobi-1,500 #Vegeta-18,000 #Nappa-9,000 #Goku-"It's Over 9,000!" #Kaio-ken 3x Goku-27,000 #Kaio-ken 5x Goku-45,000 #Great Ape Vegeta-180,000 #Great Ape Gohan-25,000 Namek Saga #Cui-18,000 #Vegeta-24,000 #Gohan-8,000 #Krillin-6,000 #Transformed Zarbon-30,000 #Zenkai boost Vegeta-32,000 #Unlocked Power Krillin-23,000 #Unlocked Power Gohan-23,000 #Guldo-9,000 #Recoome-40,000 #Burter-40,000 #Jeice-40,000 #Goku-80,000 #Second Zenkai Boost Vegeta-45,000 #Zenkai Boost Gohan-43,000 Captain Ginyu Saga #Goku-80,000 #Captain Ginyu-80,000 #Kaio-ken Goku-180,000 #Goku Body Ginyu-23,000 #Dende-200 Frieza Saga #Vegeta-530,000(Don't ask me how) #Gohan-50,000 #Piccolo-67,000 #Nail Fused Piccolo-1,000,000 #2nd Form Frieza-1,000,000 #Angry Gohan-1,200,000 #3rd Form Frieza-1,100,000 #4th Form 1% Frieza-1,200,000 #Zenkai Boost Vegeta-1,050,000 #Goku-3,000,000 #4th Form 50% Frieza-60,000,000 #Kaio-ken 10x Goku-30,000,000 #Kaio-Ken 20x Goku-60,000,000 #Super Saiyan Goku-150,000,000 #4th Form 100%-120,000,000 Trunks Saga #King Cold-160,000,000 #Frieza-150,000,000 #Future Trunks-5,000,000 #Super Saiyan Future Trunks-175,000,000 #Goku-5,000,000 #Super Saiyan Goku-175,000,000 Androids Saga #Android 20-754,000 #Android 19-754,000 #Yamcha-60,000 #Tien-67,000 #Chioatzu-60,000 #Krillin-30,000 #Piccolo-1,300,000 #Gohan-1,000,000 #Goku-5,000,000 # Heart Virus Super Saiyan Goku-160,000,000 #Goku's added Energy Android 19-120,000,000 #Vegeta-5,000,000 #Super Saiyan Vegeta-250,000,000 #Future Trunks-5,000,000 #Super Saiyan Future Trunks-250,000,000 #Android 17-330,000,000 #Android 18-350,000,000 Imperfect Cell Saga #Imperfect Cell-200,000,000 #Kami Fusion Piccolo-330,000,000 #Android 17-330,000,000 #Millions of People absorbed Imperfect Cell-380,000,000 #Android 16-380,000,000 Perfect Cell Saga #Semi-Perfect Cell-475,000,000 #Vegeta-7,000,000 #Ascended Super Saiyan Vegeta-500,000,000 #Perfect Cell-600,000,000 #Future Trunks-6,750,000 #Ascended Super Future Trunks-479,250,000 #Ultra Super Saiyan Trunks-525,000,000 Goku and Gohan in Hybor Bolic Time Chamber Begining #Gohan-1,000,000 #Goku-5,000,000 End #Gohan-6,000,000 #Goku-8,000,000 #Super Saiyan Gohan-175,000,000 #Super Saiyan Goku-175,000,000 Cell Games #Full-Power Super Saiyan Goku-550,000,000 #Cell-600,000,000 #Full-Power Super Saiyan Gohan-560,000,000 #Cell Jr.'s-575,000,000 #Piccolo-250,000,000 #Tien-143,000 #Yamcha-70,000 #Super Saiyan Future Trunks-525,000,000 #Super Saiyan Vegeta-525,000,000 #Super Saiyan 2 Gohan-800,000,000 #Power-Weighted Cell-650,000,000 #Super Perfect Cell-775,000,000 Great Saiyaman Saga #Gohan-5,000,000 #Super Saiyan Gohan-250,000,000 #Goten-3,000,000 #Super Saiyan Goten-150,000,000 #Trunks-3,000,000 #Super Saiyan Trunks-150,000,000 World Tournament #Goten-3,000,000 #Trunks-3,000,000 #Super Saiyan Goten-150,000,000 #Super Saiyan Trunks-150,000,000 #Gohan-5,000,000 #Super Saiyan 2 Gohan-500,000,000 Babidi Saga #Pui Pui-40,000 #Yakon-70,000 #Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta-600,000,000 #Super Saiyan 2 Goku-600,000,000 #Super Saiyan 2 Gohan-500,000,000 #Dabura-450,000,000 Majin Buu Saga #Majin Buu-850,760,000 #Super Saiyan 3 Goku-1,800,000,000 #Gotenks-60,000,000 #Super Saiyan Gotenks-3,000,000,000 Fusion Saga #Evil Buu-450,430,00 #Good Buu-450,430,000 #Super Buu-17,900,600,000 #Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks-18,000,000,000 #Ultimate Gohan-20,750,800,000 #Super Buu w/ Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed-26,560,000,000 #Super Buu w/ Gohan, Gotenks, and Piccolo absorbed-35,000,000,530 #Vegito-48,000,000,000 #Super Saiyan Vegito-2,400,000,000,000 #Candy Vegito-240,000,000,000 Kid Buu Saga #Kid Buu-1,900,000,000 #Super Saiyan 2 Goku-600,000,000 #Super Saiyan 3 Goku-1,800,000,000 #Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta-600,000,000 #Majin Buu-1,700,000,000 #Mr. Satan-13 #Super Spirit Bomb-2,500,000,000 Post Kid Buu Saga #Goten-2,500,000 #Trunks-2,500,000 #Pan-1,500,000 #Uub-3,000,000 #Goku-7,500,000 #Vegeta-7,500,000 What If Power Levels #Ultimate Gohan and Goku fuse-451,016,000,000 #Goku and Hercule Fuse-36,000,000,260 #Super Saiyan 3 Vegito-14,400,000,000,000 #Super Saiyan Ultimate Gohan and Goku Fusion-22,550,800,000,000 #Super Saiyan 3 Ultimate Gohan and Goku Fusion-135,304,800,000,000 #Super Saiyan Goku and Hercule Fusion-1,800,000,013,000 #Super Saiyan 3 Goku and Hercule Fusion-10,800,000,0078,000 I will take requests on power levels if someone wants me to make some for their fan fics. Category:Power Levels Category:Page added by SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:SuperSaiyanKrillin's power level charts